


For Sam

by luckie_dee



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://ticklishblaine.tumblr.com/">Sam</a>. Klaine. G. Holiday hospital H/C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sam

“I can’t believe I have to spend Christmas in the hospital,” Blaine says, looking at Kurt with big, sad eyes that are almost too much to bear. “We’re supposed to be on a plane to Ohio.” 

Kurt squeezes his hand. “Yes, but your appendix waits for no man. Not even Santa.” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Kurt assures him. “I’ll be right here when you wake up, okay? I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

* 

Blaine doesn’t remember much about the recovery room, except for the part where they deem him alert enough to be wheeled to a private room. He falls back to sleep within half an hour. 

When he opens his eyes again, blearily, he wonders if it was a dream and he’s dozing on the Hummels’ couch, because he sees lights. Christmas lights. On a Christmas tree. 

He blinks, and the fog clears enough for him to realize that the tree is miniature, sitting on the bedside table with a few cheerfully wrapped presents. There’s also tinsel and more lights, and even a festive blanket spread across his legs. 

And Kurt, beaming, wearing a Santa hat and holding his hand. “Merry Christmas, Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and thank you for reading! Find the series on Tumblr [here](http://luckiedee.tumblr.com/post/135858498672/2015-holiday-ficlets).


End file.
